elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jester King Jorunn
Jester King Jorunn is a Khajiit impersonating Jorunn the Skald-King in the Jester's Festival and acts as Festival Herald, located in southern Ebonheart. Interactions The Jester's Festival A scroll has made its way to the Vestige, and they must travel south of Ebonheart to meet one of three Festival Heralds, Jester King Jorunn. A Noble Guest King Jorunn wants his bride-to-be back with him to celebrate the Festival of Fools, and so asks the Vestige to steal her from her minders using mudcrab apples. Dialogue "You stand before Jorunn, Skald-King! Do not be shaken by this one's presents. Only cowherds and concealers of fowl coops have reason to fear Jorunn's hugieness! Join us in inebriating this momental day!" :What are we celebrating? "Time-honored Nord traditions! Fighting, food, foolishness and fortification...! Fun? Close enough. Sometimes Jorunn has trouble wrestling all the great words he knows. When it is Jester's Day, everyone is a child of Skyrim!" ::What is Jester's Day? "It is the Festival of Fools! Where fools are noble, and nobles are themselves! Jorunn always believes in leading by example! When you see this one enjoying himself in fullness, are you not inspired to do the same?" :::This festival seems interesting. How do I join in? "Anyway you can, so long as someone is laughing! Jorunn suggests you to prance, dance and sing before your king! Or do you seek to raise a toast and boast your deeds at my royal roast?" If completed Jester King Emeric's request earlier: "His meatiness Skald-King Jorunn recognizes your flashiness from his visit to Daggerfall. What other tricks do you have up your sleeves, this one wonders?" :Do you need a trickster too? If no tasks have been completed before: "You are no ordinary fool, Jorunn knows a kind red spirit when he sees one! You must trod new ground where your feets can stand alone! I know just how to make you the sole hero of the day!" :You have a task for me? "Just so! This one is heartsick without his betrothed. What good is all this food and drink without the one you love to pick it from your teeth? But Jorunn is forbidden to see is bride-to-be until the day of our vowels." ::How can I help? "Free her from her minders, so we may grow fat together! Take a token of my love, the sickly-sweet brownish flesh of mudcrab apples, and she will know I sent you. The guard cannot know their king bade the abscencing of his bride. Use cautiousness." :::I'll bring your love, majesty. "This one's overlarge heart tramples in anticipations of seeing his bride-to-be!" ::::Why mudcrab apples? "Not many have a taste for mudcrab apples, but this one knows they are my sweet's favored sweetness. Her minders do not let her indulge in them freely and it is Jorunn's promise that she will eat as many as she likes when we are married!" After bringing him the pig: "Ho! You have brought Jorunn his bride-to-be! Or does this one's eyes sieve him? He is very toxicated." :I present your Princess, majesty. "Ah! She is tasteful, is she not? I could just eat her up! *burp* Your heroics have stirred my spirits! Haha! I must savor these tenderous moments. Rare as they are." After completing the quest: "Now that you have hogged all the glory here, I think we will be taking this party elsewhere. Will you follow our folly of fools down this honorous path?" :Where are you headed? "To the afterlife for great rulers: Sovereigngarde! No, wait, that is not it... Vulkhel Guard! Queen Ayrenn wishes to show us true cheeriness." ::I'll see you in Vulkhel Guard then. Speaking to him again: "Today has seen enough boarish crime. You've earned your swill, so drink your fill, and leave my bride to some privates time." :You aren't really going to wed that pig, are you? "It's true your meatiness rivals that of Jorunn, but his only complaint is that his bride-to-be snores so much. *snores* Hah! She is warm on a cold Eastmarch night and never complains of crumbs in the bed! No other like her within my Reach. :What's the real story behind the Jester's Festival? "Have the others filled your head with foibles about this holy day? Enviness leads many to claim they lead the ant-ticks, but it was the First Man who tought Mer humor, or was it that he had the last laugh? No matter, Ysgramor did everything first!" :Does King Jorunn know you're impersonating him? "Do not let this one's Joniality deceive you into believing that Jorunn is Elsweyr. Before you is the fearsome masher of Mer and words you have heard in song and the tiny screams of scared mice!" ::You're a Khajiit. "Though the heart of a senche-tiger roars within my chest, this one cannot claim to be one of those noble beasts. Jorunn's habit of laying naked in the sun does not help his case, he knows, but he assures you he is sadly a Man." Conversations ;Auridon Jester King Jorunn: "Do you think there is anywhere we have missed? Any place where the Jesters Festival is not in full swinginess?" Jester King Emeric: "I imagine there is not much laughter in Coldharbor. Ever." Jester King Jorunn: "Not so! Legend speaks of a fool so great he laughs in the face of Daedra and keeps cheer alive in the darkness of Oblivion!" Jester King Emeric: " ? I can think of no greater fool." Jester King Jorunn: "Jorunn aspires to be an ass of such magnitude." Jester King Emeric: "Stop me if you've heard the tale of—ow!" Jester King Jorunn: "This one has heard all your silly Breton stories." Jester King Emeric: "I was speaking to our subjects, not you, you man-sized ham!" Jester King Jorunn: "They do not look in need of a nap." Jester King Emeric: "But think of what mischief could be had if they were asleep!" Jester King Jorunn: "Is it true that High Elves only eat flowers and drink the light?" Jester King Emeric: "I would describe them as pesky weeds." Jester King Jorunn: "Jorunn could not live such a life. Is he to starve and discover soberness here?" Jester King Emeric: "Perhaps you should visit the Wood Elves next time." Jester King Jorunn: "This one would, but he cannot fit through their doors." Jester King Emeric: "Tell me, Jorunn. How many Imperials does it take to crown an Emperor?" Jester King Jorunn: "This one does not do counting, only wordiness." Jester King Emeric: "No one knows! They can't keep one alive long enough to get through the ceremony!" Jester King Jorunn: "Oh! Ho! Yes, they do die at an alarmed rate!" Jester King Jorunn: "Ah! This place is nice! Why has Jorunn not invaded it before?" Jester King Emeric: "Because you're the only Nord fat enough to float here?" Jester King Jorunn: "Jorunn did not swim to Vulkhel Guard, though he is drenched. This place is too hot for clothing." Jester King Emeric: "No! Don't you dare strip naked!" Jester King Jorunn: "Jorunn wishes to glisten in the warm breeze!" Jester King Emeric: "My kingdom for a scroll of frost!" ;Glenumbra Jester King Jorunn: "This one has forged a humorousness for you fair queen." Jester Queen Ayrenn: "Oh, my! You shouldn't have. Let's hear it!" Jester King Jorunn: "What do you call a Bosmer who arbors eating his neighbors?" Jester Queen Ayrenn: "I—what …?" Jester King Jorunn: "Dinner!" Jester Queen Ayrenn: "Oh! Hah! Hah! Ah … you really shouldn't have." Jester King Jorunn: "Your neck is most skinny for a ruler." Jester Queen Ayrenn: "Oh no! Is that concerning?" Jester King Jorunn: "Crowned heads are known for their heaviness, Jorunn's especially. He knows the secret to a long rule is a strong neck." Jester Queen Ayrenn: "How do you keep your neck as thick as your head? I must know!" Jester King Jorunn: "Shrug at every opportunity." Jester Queen Ayrenn: "Jorunn! I have an answer to all the dreadful fighting for the Ruby Throne!" Jester King Jorunn: "Surrender?" Jester Queen Ayrenn: "No, silly! A beauty contest! All of Tamriel could bask in our regality and choose the leader they adore most!" Jester King Jorunn: "That would not be fair." Jester Queen Ayrenn: "Well, of course there could only be one possible winner." Jester King Jorunn: "Do not let it disparage you. The silkiness of Jorunn's back-hair puts many to shame." Jester Queen Ayrenn: "Hello my simple, cousins!" Jester Queen Ayrenn: "I know we have our differences, but I know behind all your gloomy, pallid, muck-speckled faces there's a hint of proud elven heritage." Jester Queen Ayrenn: "I only hope to inspire you all to take pride in that scant bit of nobility clinging to your lineage for generations." Jester Queen Ayrenn: "When I'm your empress—ow!" Jester King Jorunn: "This one thinks they like you!" Jester Queen Ayrenn: "In the isles, we shower our beloved leaders in flowers, but if this is the Daggerfall custom … thank you for welcoming me future subjects!" Jester Queen Ayrenn: "Ouch! Thank you! Mind the royal face! Oh! Cold one! I'm honored! This is mud, right?" Quotes *''"There once was a Man named Ysgramor, who found his homeland a bore. So he conjured his art, and let out a fart, that filled his sails to far away shores!"'' Trivia *Jester King Jorunn shares a voice actor with some of the Nords in Online, despite actually being a Khajiit. Gallery Jester King Jorunn Naked.png|Naked Appearances * fr:Roi bouffon Jorunn ru:Шутовской король Йорунн Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Quest Givers Category:Online: Khajiit Category:Online: Ebonheart Characters Category:Online: Jester's Festival Characters